Love is War
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: Naruto lost his memory! Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke are trying to get it back.. What could be the next romantic event?


Love is war... between rivals. So, what about it!  
Read this one.. It's really enjoyable, and may inspire your love life.  
Excuse me for very wrong grammatical errors.. I'm not expert in English... but since I love yah guys.. I'll do my best to please you with my works. Thank you. (c",)  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
"WHY ME?!?!" Naruto asked angrily to Kakashi-sensei.  
"Because.... you're the most stupid in your group Naruto," Kakashi answered, then there's a small grin in his face.  
"Haha,,, Naruto is going to get this one!" Sakura chuckled.  
"... What a fool." Sasuke said.  
  
"Damn... Must get this stupid cat or I'll eat no ramen today!" The cat, who's hanging to the tree, and if you try to catch it, it will scratch himself by its own paws.  
Darn this cat! BAKA!!!  
  
"Please... save Bakutchi!" the fat woman, owner of that stupid cat, said.  
"Don't worry, Madam. I'm sure Naruto will catch it or else he's not going to eat any ramen today," Kakashi sensei answered.  
  
Naruto, already at the branch of the tree where the cat is.  
"Ha! I'm gonna get you this time! You can't escape!" Naruto bragged.  
  
Then, Naruto jumped. He tried to catch the cat, then the cat went to the very end of the branch. Then, when Naruto is trying to catch it again, the branch snapped!! Then....  
  
"NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!!!"  
"WAKE UP NARUTO!!! WAKE UP!!"  
"Is he going to be alright?!"  
"Sakura.. call an emergency!!! Hurry!!"  
"There's blood."  
"OH GOD!"  
"We must stop the bleeding at all cost!"  
(After almost 10 minutes, the medical team arrived.)  
  
"Is my student going to be alright?" Kakashi asked the doctor, worrying about Naruto's situation.  
"Actually.... he'll suffer amnesia for... almost 2 months, if I'm not mistaken," the doctor said.  
Poor Naruto...  
  
Outside Naruto's room.  
"I wonder if he's going to be okay..." Sakura wondered. "..." Sasuke, no reaction.  
"..." Sakura stared at Sasuke... ".. What?!" Sasuke angrily asked. "... Don't you worry about Naruto?!"  
Sakura asked. ".. Will you please SHUT UP that big mouth of yours?! I'm worrying about him, ok?! SO PLEASE!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura, making Sakura cry.  
".... Sorry...I never meant to say those things to you... It's just that I'm high-blood today, about Naruto..." Sasuke apologized to Sakura, still crying.  
".. Hmp..."  
  
Then, few minutes later, Kakashi went out of the room.  
"Naruto is okay now. But don't be surprised if he will experience short-term amnesia."  
"WHAT?!? He had an amnesia?!? Oh no..." Sakura sadly replied.  
"... But don't worry guys. It's only for 2 months, and after that, he'll be normal again." "Sigh... 2 months..." Kakashi sighed.  
"I wish he could recover faster," Sakura sighed.  
"..." Again, Sasuke, no reaction.  
  
Three days after,,,Naruto recover consciousness. Still, Naruto stays in the hospital for some check-ups. The 5th Hokage ordered the medical team to look after Naruto till he's fully recovered, and till he recovers his memory... everything about him... everything...  
  
"Naruto! Am so glad you're okay!" Sakura cried because of great joy.  
"Umm... Who are you guys anyway?!? And who am I?!? What is this place?!?" Naruto curiously asked.  
Coldness covered the entire room, and it looks like that Naruto didn't know these persons....  
  
".... Naruto?! You don't..." "Sakura, we must leave him now. He must take some rest first before we tell him the whole thing," Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's shoulder then, before they leave the room. Naruto is staring at them. "Poor Naruto..." Sakura sadly said.  
  
When they got out of the room, tears fell from Sakura's eyes.  
"Sasuke.... what should we do?!" Sakura asked,  
"... Let's just wait until he's really okay." Sasuke cheered up Sakura, hugging her tightly.  
Sasuke realized that Sakura cares a lot for Naruto, then he felt such jealousy.  
  
Days came, until it reached a month already. Still, Naruto can't remember anything about his memory.  
Even his favorite food, the ramen... But somehow, he uses to be with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei when they're going to have missions. As time passes, Naruto starts to like Sakura, for the second time. He feels that if he's with her, his memory would be recovered quickly. Just then, Sasuke always noticed that Naruto is always following Sakura everywhere she goes (of course, not in the comfort room jerk), and he feels great jealousy.... He wants to kick Naruto's ass, punch him, annoy him, kick him... but he can't... coz he also... likes Naruto. He likes him... But sure thing he and Naruto can't be sticked together (what's that?!? man to man?!)  
  
Then on that day.... a horrible thing happened.... the tragic event...  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
So... are you excited for the 2nd part of this story?  
So.... expect the unexpected!!!!!! •Haha• 


End file.
